The Biggest Heart, The Biggest Hug
by anna becker
Summary: Bellamy Blake was a huger but what about those with the biggest heart needing the biggest hug? A one shot with an unidentified original female character.


**A/N So, after watching the season 4 finale all I can say is wow. That said as I have been a fan of the show since season one I noticed something, Bellamy Blake is a hugger and taa-daa this little one shot was born. Now this is in no way connected to my previous story but it just wouldn't leave me alone. That said, this is just a "holder" story because The Catalyst Within is coming very soon.** **So, enjoy and please review.**

 **A/N The OC in this story doesn't have a name so really she could be anyone and I'm guessing this takes place somewhere within season three….**

Bellamy Blake was a hugger. When she had first met him, it was the last thing she would have guessed or expected but he had surprised her when she first received one of these hugs. They weren't especially close but she was having a rather difficult day when he approached her. He asked her if she was okay and when she couldn't answer his response was a hug. She wasn't the only one to receive these either. He seemed to give them out freely to anyone he seemed to think needed them. Sure, he gave them to those closest to him, namely his sister, Clark, Raven, Jasper, and Monty. He also extended that to the younger delinquents as well and anyone else who truly needed that human connect. Yes, Bellamy Blake was a hugger.

Now there are two kinds of huggers. There are those who do the one-armed hugs with a pat on the back. The type that were given to people when one needed encouragement or when the right words couldn't be found. Then there were the kind of hugs that involved the person wrapping their arms around you, pulling you close in a bear hug. This was the kind of hug that made one feel safe and like nothing would ever hurt you again. Bellamy Blake was a lover of the bear hug and he gave it a lot.

She was a quiet girl, an observant one but quiet non the less. No one asked why someone like her was sent down and she didn't offer the information. In truth, she really didn't belong there or anywhere for that matter so she would sit back and observe, everyone. She would figure out their personalities, what they needed how they ticked. Everyone but Bellamy Blake. He was a mystery to her, someone she couldn't figure out. But she vowed she would, somehow. He would grumble and shout, become arrogant and egotistical one minute but in the next breath he would smile at one of the younger ones and give them one of his famous hugs. For a man whose whole philosophy was _whatever the hell we want_ , he sure had a big heart. Then came the day when she finally figured him out.

They all had been through a lot, first with just surviving the first few weeks and then came the disaster that was Mount Weather and finally a three month reprieve where everything seemed settled. Then things went sour once again. It had been bad but she had stayed true to herself and did what she did best, observe. The tension around camp was horrible. No one would talk to each other or even look each other in the eye and that was when she truly saw him. The man that had always seemed so confident, so in charge, the man who everyone herself included looked up to was broken.

She saw him slip away in the middle of a heated discussion and decided to do something about it. When she found him, his back was to her, his head down and a hand was on the wall of the shelter they found themselves behind. She didn't say anything, she didn't have too he always seemed to know when she was near.

"What do you want Boo." Boo, a name he had given her on the account that she was so quiet and had the habit of sneaking up on people. In truth, it was probably because he couldn't remember her real name, very few did.

"I don't want anything." She answered in her quiet soft voice. He turned around with a look of anger, hurt and fear flickering in his eyes. The anguish of what had just happened still fresh in his eyes. He was probably thinking that she was there to give him a hard time too.

"Then what…" She never gave him a chance to finish his thoughts as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his middle laying her head on his shoulder.

"You look like you needed a hug." She responded as she held him tight. At first, he froze, unmoving and just when she thought she had miss read him and tried to pull away he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and his head rested on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes with him tightening his arms around her even more as he let his emotions take over. She could feel the tension he had been holding slowly be released in that hug.

"Sometimes those with the biggest hearts need the biggest hugs." She whispered in his ear. He responded by hugging her even tighter almost lifting her off the ground.

"Thank you." He whispered back because after all Bellamy Blake was a hugger.


End file.
